herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends)
Lumpy is one of the main cast of Happy Tree Friends. He is kinda stupid but he's overall nice and overall helpful. He is friends with Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Flaky, Petunia, Flippy, Mime, Sniffles, Mole and Splendid. Appearance He is a light blue moose (originally a dinosaur) with a low I.Q., teeth that appear on his nose or mouth, weird eyes, and mismatched antlers. Personality and Traits Lumpy is sometimes portrayed as the babysitter or cartaker for many of the other characters. He is also known to care for things other than his fellow tree friends, like his giant corn ear in Aw, Shucks! or his pet elephant in Junk in the Trunk. He usually means well and is nearly always kind and friendly. But most of the time, he is clumsy and extremely stupid. His usual catchphrases are "Mmm-hmm!" when he thinks he has solved a problem or when he is satisfied and "Ah-ha!" when he gets an idea. He is one of the four primary characters as he appears on numerous advertisements. Although Lumpy is normally portrayed as a good character, he can be portrayed as malicious at times. While he generally never kills anyone by design, he is portrayed in an evil manner for the first time in Dunce Upon a Time. However, the first episode he killed another character intentionally was Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. A famous example of Lumpy's antagonistic side is in We're Scrooged!, where he is shown to be quite greedy, cruel, and selfish, as he is seen stealing coins from The Mole's charity bucket and intentionally killing Toothy to sell his body parts. This is one of the few times when Lumpy has deliberately done wrongful actions for his own gain, as in most cases, they are done because of his stupidity. One of the other notable cases is in Every Litter Bit Hurts, where he is seen dumping garbage into a lake, among doing other harmful acts towards the environment, something that angers Giggles immensely and leads to her yelling at him for committing these acts. Trivia *Although Lumpy's age is unknown, he, alongside Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, Handy (Happy Tree Friends), and Sniffles, is likely younger than Pop but older than Cub. He is also one of the few confirmed adult characters. *Lumpy is one of the eight characters in Happy Tree Friends to be a cop, alongside Cuddles, Toothy, Sniffles, Handy, The Mole, Disco Bear, and Russell. *Lumpy also is one of the six characters in Happy Tree Friends to be disabled, alongside The Mole, Handy, Russell, Petunia, and Mime. *Lumpy is also one of the five Happy Tree Friends characters to be an herbivorous animal, alongside Cuddles, Mime, Toothy, and Handy. He is also a vegetarian, not a vegan because he eats cheese, which is a dairy product. *He is also one of the six characters to be a doctor or scientist of some sort alongside Sniffles, Toothy, Handy, The Mole, Giggles, and Petunia. Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Lethal Category:On & Off Category:Male Category:Internet Heroes Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Incompetent Category:Immortals Category:Archenemy Category:Revived Category:Deceased Category:Counterparts Category:Alter-Ego Category:Comic Relief Category:Fragmental Category:Redeemed Villains Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Bigger Good